


【R27♀】成人交易

by Igarashiakari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igarashiakari/pseuds/Igarashiakari
Summary: 性转车。性转车。性转车。纲吉性转注意。欺负兔子欺负得我很爽。OOC。





	【R27♀】成人交易

铺在深色被褥上的，是纯洁柔美的月光。  
他的余光里是那只纤细雪白的脚腕，因为紧张不安而在被单上磨蹭出暧昧的折痕。一路向上，是呈跪坐姿势，浴衣没有遮盖住的半截小腿，暴露在微凉的空气中。柔软的褐色长发顺着被包裹着的圆润肩头，披散在洁白的浴衣上。  
唇上湿润柔软的触感轻飘飘的，带着少女因羞怯而小心翼翼的试探意味。那双在他的记忆中明亮的、圆滚滚的眸子此时紧闭着，连带着挂着泪珠的长睫毛也在微微颤抖。让人有些不明白，这样懦弱的表情，是怎么和她胆大妄为的姿势同时出现的。就在他难得少许失神的几秒内，少女小心翼翼又自以为是地读出了他的容许态度，贴上来的唇瓣尝试着含住他的下唇，探出一点点舌尖去描绘——他估计，这种诱惑行为已经是那只兔子认知范围内的极限了。  
意大利男人看不上这种青涩到无知的吻技，甚至这根本算不上一个吻，更像是小动物讨好般的试探。而一旦他这头凶兽作出什么反应，胆小的兔子或许会被吓得扭头就跑。  
所以他没有动弹，默不作声地看着眼前的人。  
怀揣毕生勇气去献出的吻没有得到任何回应，这显然让纲吉有点不知所措。她悄悄睁开半只眼，试图讨个巧再去揣度一下对方的表情，不料全盘掉进了凶兽的陷阱——一只手掌猛地扣住她的后颈，她的下唇被狠狠咬出了血珠。  
「呜……」  
野兽舔去那点嫣红，开口道：「你最好解释一下你在做什么，蠢纲。」

外界盛传的桃色消息终究只是谣言，黑手党首领用床笫技巧换来守护者和第一杀手的忠诚，这种消息动动脑子就能知道真假。只是当下的状况，他也不知道夜深人静独自一人跑到男人卧房和对方谈判，交涉破裂后就二话不说爬上床来这种方法到底是谁教的。  
而且这个实行过程，也实在是在他意料之中的劣等。  
「不要装作你不懂一样。」  
细如蚊蚋的抱怨被掩埋在他的脖颈旁，少女的脸颊滚烫，如一只鸵鸟将额头抵在他肩膀上。「你不要看我，Reborn。」  
男人觉得有些好笑，「做什么？因为我白天说的那些话？」  
他隔着浴衣放肆地在臀尖上拍了一掌，引得一声尖叫，「我有叫你来做这种事？」  
「你说让我想清楚……」  
Reborn当着她的面瞟了一眼微敞的浴衣领口，惹得对方红着脸拉紧了衣领。他问，「你对自己的平板身材有什么认知错误吗？」  
「……」

原来白天说的真的不是这个意思吗？

纲吉心想，丢人丢大发了。  
因为下达的任务非自己的门外顾问不可，遭到拒绝后又误解了对方的暗示，跑来色诱什么的，根本不是一个首领应该做的事！  
自己怎么会真的脑子发热……  
纲吉简直想找个墙缝把自己塞进去，再拿墙纸刷上几层彻底埋了她。无奈骑虎难下，左右都无处可逃。思来想去，纲吉干脆一不做二不休揪住对方黑色睡衣的领口，用她尽可能镇定的语气试图交涉。  
「那你要是答应我，我马上就离开。」  
她的体型在意大利男人的衬托下显得尤为娇小，更何况对方靠在床头挑眉看着她，显然只是在看戏一样敷衍她颤巍巍的胁迫——倒不如说她那指甲盖点大小的勇气全部用完了，如今只是自己虚张声势，如小兔子般蹬腿挣扎。  
可爱到有点犯规。  
「哼。」Reborn捏了捏她的后颈，得到一声细小的呜咽，「这种蠢话你自己听的下去吗？」  
纲吉下意识地缩了缩，脸颊如滴血一般。她下意识地挪了挪跪在床上的膝盖——隔着浴衣接触到对方的皮肤，让她忍不住想再离远点，那太烫了，几乎是要把她灼伤的温度。  
Reborn始终只是整暇般盯着她，似乎对于眼前这幅活色生香的景象完全不为所动，纲吉觉得自己就像悬在断崖边摇摇欲坠，只差一步就要跌入深渊。最终她脸色通红地重新闭上眼，放下了捂住胸前衣物的手。  
本就宽敞的浴衣领口这下再也遮不住春色，精致的锁骨下，少女独有的白嫩酥胸露出了一点轮廓，勾勒成恰到好处的诱惑。这种半露不露的诱惑最让人心痒——尽管从Reborn角度来看，纯粹是因为纲吉只敢扯到这个程度了。  
与十四岁的女孩不同，如今已经是成人的纲吉在身体发育方面总该是有点进步，那在他最初的记忆中几乎平坦的地方，已经渐渐有了女人的弧度，甚至居然比他想象中要稍微来得那么可观一些。  
察觉到玩味般打量的目光落在自己裸露的皮肤上，纲吉根本不敢抬眼，只怕对方的嘲弄神色使更加无地自容——也就忽略了男人愈发深邃的眼神。  
「然后呢？还有什么？」  
「诶？」  
Reborn抱臂道，「恕我直言，你是我床上的女人中最可笑的了。」  
他这话说的的确不错，在他接受诅咒变成婴儿之前，情人总是最出类拔萃的那几个。身材火辣是他身为男人正常的审美要求，哪怕是清纯派也得是曲线完美的。相比而言，眼前这具胴体实在算不上极品。而纲吉不知为何觉得有些怒意，行动力短暂脱离了理智和羞怯的心态，她握住那只手，直接覆上了自己的左乳。  
Reborn眼底一惊，未曾料到她如此大胆，两只手指已经触碰到光滑的乳肉，只剩下半边手掌还在浴衣的隔断下覆盖上娇嫩的轮廓。纲吉似乎下了狠心，眼睛一闭，几乎自暴自弃般又将唇瓣凑上来——然后又只是浅尝辄止的触碰，仅仅是唇瓣的贴合。若不是知晓她根本不会接吻，Reborn几乎要以为是她恶意的捉弄。  
于是男人的自尊心被撩拨着点燃了。他用另一只手扣住她的后脑一把将纲吉向下压，在压抑的惊呼声中撬开她的贝齿，与此同时那只被邀请的手掌毫不客气地挑开衣领，完完全全地抓住那团白皙，大力地揉弄起来。纲吉未曾做好心理准备，被胸前的触感激得一瞬间软下了腰，终于将整具身体贴覆在男人火热的胸膛上。  
对方的吻技显然不知超她几个度，以迅雷不及掩耳之势攻陷了她的领地。他们在模糊不清的水声中唇舌交缠，细碎的呜咽被深不见底的欲望所吞噬。少女的藕臂不由自主地环上男人的脖颈，纲吉觉得呼吸也像被卷入深渊一点点逝去，几乎要承受不住。  
与此同时，她的腰带被修长的手指挑开，火热的手掌贴上侧腰，顺着背部光滑的曲线向上攀爬，抚摸那对精致的蝴蝶骨，又压着她继续向她贴近。另一只手还停留在娇小的乳房上，从用手掌稍显粗暴地蹂躏，变为两只手指揪住那粒细嫩的乳珠，恶劣地用覆盖着一层薄茧的指腹刮蹭着。  
「呜！！」  
未经人事的身体哪经得住这般刺激，纲吉瑟缩着向后躲，却被一把按住臀部，牢牢地坐在某处坚挺上。超直感似乎意识到了某种威胁，克制着使身体僵硬了一瞬，停止了挣扎。脑海终于在失控中找回了些许理智，纲吉在喘息间下意识呼唤着他。  
「Reborn……等一下……」

——他没有承认的是，这个人于他本身，就是最想得到的贡品。  
年复一年的相处生活，在暧昧情愫中逐渐生根发芽的欲望在悄无声息地吞噬着他。不是在这具躯体曲线渐显之时，早在他还需要压抑自己的情欲，去面对那双清澈无垢的眼眸的时候，他就已经无数次幻想着得到过，占有过。他想霸占的不只是这具胴体，还有她的灵魂和整颗剔透的心。  
翻涌如潮水的欲望被压在平静的神色底下，他顺从地松开手，克制着停下了所有动作，就是为了等候更加丰厚的报酬。  
他等到纲吉终于稳定了喘息，自认为掌握了节奏，用小探出樱唇的舌尖轻轻敲开了另一座城池的门。他的战利品慢慢偎进他的怀里，胆怯又坚定地褪下了最后一层防线。小巧的柔荑撩开纯黑的浴袍，贴上他的皮肤，似乎被意想中更高的体温所烫，缩了一缩，却又被主人闭着眼向下摸索，直到握住那根为她昂扬的部位，才小心翼翼地停下，慢慢地用掌心圈住。  
此时纲吉的耳廓正好停在他的唇边。  
这是一种令他感到愉悦的邀请，又或者野兽会更倾向于这是“允许侵犯”的信号。Reborn便也不再假惺惺地讲他的教课，一只手圈住对方的腰，揉捏了一把光滑的皮肤，与此同时咬住送上门来的耳朵。  
「你快点，我现在等烦了。」  
纲吉臊得不敢说话，扶着那根性器的手不知所措，耳畔的热气熏得她整个人恍恍惚惚，大脑几乎停止运转。手足无措间，臀上的大掌顺着她的缝隙溜进最神秘的花园，对方用两指轻轻撑开花缝，然后指腹蹭到中间一划。  
在她耳边的声音恶劣又低沉。「湿了，蠢纲。」  
「呜……」  
她的另一只手在对方的肩膀上收紧，强迫自己的大脑思考，无法反驳。超直感在脑海里嗡嗡作响，却也无法告诉她如何是好。  
手心里的这柄巨刃可能真的会戳坏她的。  
Reborn的动作不紧不慢，一点也没有一般男人在床上的急躁感。即使腹下已经为她坚挺到疼痛，花点时间来调戏一下这只远比他溃不成军的兔子也绝对值得。他微微低下头去，轻轻叼住一颗粉嫩的乳珠，微微用力扯咬起来。细腻的乳肉带着少女的体香，干净的气息包裹着他。纲吉惊呼一声，却逃不开压住她背部的大掌，只能昂起头，宛如秀美的天鹅颤巍巍露出脆弱的脖颈。  
「轻一点……」  
也不知道对方听见没有，或者这个男人一向不理会她的哀求，她只觉得乳尖上传来的舌苔摩擦的快感愈发敏锐，轻微而带点捉弄的吮吸声简直让她头皮发麻，烧坏了她的神智，连手上的动作也停伫不动，似乎全身上下的意识都被集中到了一点。  
Reborn看着她覆着一层茫茫水雾的眼睛，勾了勾唇角。  
「这尺寸您还满意吗？」  
「……啊？」  
纲吉压根没听清对方在说什么，第一反应只是抬眼去看他，被凑上前的薄唇在细嫩的脖颈上落下一吻。  
「作为您的第一个男人，这根马上要取悦您的东西，符合您的预想吗，boss？」

——太、太下流了！

纲吉愣了好久才反应过来，羞得无地自容，宛如摸到烫手山芋一般松开手去，不料还未缩回来，大掌已经包住她的小手，引领着她安抚躁动的凶兽。  
「你总得给我一个回答，我才知道该怎么做。」  
他在乳尖上重重咬下一口，痛得纲吉一颤。「像这种回答让我怎么理解？」  
「……」  
她被对方恶劣的嘴脸惹得眼眶通红，咬着唇恶狠狠地瞪他，又被更加深邃的眼神吓退。  
她真的好、好想逃——  
那个男人甚至在她微微哽咽的时候从身后的枕头底下摸了摸，继续压低嗓音催促，「再不快点，我觉得你不会想知道我能做出来什么事。」  
——一只冰冷的、金属质感的东西贴上她的臀尖，纲吉一颤，下意识往后看去——灰暗的阴影里，一只枪口居然抵上了她的臀缝。  
「不要！」  
她吓坏了，缩着身体去避开那只冰冷的手枪，那只枪口的触感却像毒蛇一样贴上她的皮肤，腰也被箍住不让逃离。  
「呜……你真的好讨人厌！」  
纲吉又被欺负得掉眼泪，手上的动作却一刻不敢停，生涩地上下套弄着，又一边呜咽一边掉眼泪，「我不会做这种事，你叫我怎么办……」  
这种放荡的色诱她只敢想个开头，何况在这种反客为主的攻势下，她已经快丧失思考能力了。  
Reborn挑眉，「那你应该早点说。」  
他丢开那只其实仅仅用来吓唬人，根本没有装弹的手枪——这只兔子根本只是被他吓到条件反射了——然后用一只手覆上她的腿根处揉捏。  
「把腿张大一点。」  
纲吉敢怒而不敢言，只能乖乖地按照他说的话做，生怕这个家庭教师又突然发什么疯。可是紧接着她也无暇再去顾忌其他——骨节分明的手指剥开沾了露水的花瓣，毫不怜惜地刺入她的花穴。「啊——」  
突如其来的刺激使得她两只小手不由自主抓紧了男人的肩膀。纲吉紧紧闭上眼，努力忽略体内的异物感，那太奇怪了，她从来没有被人入侵过身体，连自己都未曾试探过。还没有适应多久，她感觉到又一根手指沿着内壁挤了进来——  
「疼、好疼——」  
一只手指刚好能勉强进入的狭窄缝隙被强行拓宽，她下意识地哭着撑起身子向上躲，被毫不留情地一把抓住压回来，「好痛、好痛啊！！」  
「给我忍着点。」  
Reborn的声音愈发低沉，也显得更加冷漠。没有办法反抗，纲吉呜咽着缩进他的胸口，显得可怜兮兮的。她觉得自己实在是太惨了，而这种情况下唯一能够给予她一点依靠的胸膛，来自正对她施暴的野兽，她一口咬上嘴边的男人的肩膀，恶狠狠地展示最后的抵抗，却不知什么在等着自己——很快她将任由男人玩弄欺负，占有贯穿，像只束手无策的兔子被连皮带骨吞入腹中。  
事实上，Reborn此时有种被胁迫的错觉。他两指侵入的湿淋淋的花穴紧致而温暖，触觉沿着神经诱惑着他的大脑。听着自家学生小动物般可怜兮兮的哭泣就可以想象她脸上会是什么样的表情——含着泪花，抿着被他吻得红肿的唇瓣，毫无自知地露出自认为委屈，实际上绝对不能在床上给男人看到的表情——诱惑、纯真而又色情。他忍不住将第三根手指也探进去，宛如贪婪的猎人攀附在失控的悬崖边缘。耳畔纲吉放弃挣扎又委屈的哽咽让他好气又好笑。  
他这个愚蠢的学生可能自己都不知道，什么时候开始，每次无法抵抗只得认命承受他的“虐待”的时候，她自己总会像这样不自觉地朝他撒娇。有时候是用那双澄澈的眼睛瞪他，有时候是哀怨的碎碎念，有时是微微鼓起的脸颊——用这种幼稚到可笑的方式，不自觉地把他的心戳塌一个角落。  
就像现在，他满脑子都是丑陋又肮脏的欲望，满脑子都是用粗长的性器占领那块无人造访的禁地，然后哭声越大越好，挣扎越剧烈越好，这将作为奖励刺激他更凶悍地攻城掠夺——  
Reborn却偏过头，用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下她柔嫩的侧脸。  
「你吵死了。」  
他的动作变得轻柔——事实上除了不由分说的侵入，他的开拓一直很缓慢。「到底是有多疼？受伤的时候没见你叫得这么惨。」  
拇指按上前端娇嫩的花蒂，感觉到身上人猛地一颤，便轻声笑起来。纲吉羞于身体的反应，又避无可避，只得不甘心地捂住嘴。谁知对方将整个掌心覆上，轻轻揉弄着花心。她忍不住夹紧双腿，却又被压下身，搅弄在穴里的手指干脆抽出一根来挑逗着细小的花珠，陌生的快感让她感到不安，贴近了唯一能依靠的、自己满心信赖的人——哪怕这个人正是罪魁祸首。Reborn被这个下意识寻求庇护的动作取悦了，轻轻偏过头，在她的脸颊上落下一吻，当作奖励。  
「乖。」  
来自花蒂的酥麻感从那个秘密花园逐渐麻痹至全身，她攀附在对方肩膀上的手忍不住加重了力道，落下一道道指痕。越来越失控的快感还未停止，乳尖上又被温热的触感偷袭。  
「啊……」  
纲吉猛地缩起了肩膀，整个人被搂紧。花穴里流出的汁液顺着手指滴落，在原本就深色的床褥上晕开更暗沉的一块水渍。  
「呜……」  
她还在不停的颤抖，卷入耳廓的气声暧昧又勾人。「你高潮了。」  
剧烈收缩的花穴还在缓冲，男人趁机将手指又插进去四处搅弄，敏感的内壁无奈又热情地迎合，水声羞得她无地自容，「够了……够了……」  
「不是应该我说才停吗？」Reborn提醒她，「你现在只能配合我。」  
终于，那柄火热的男性抵上了微微绽放的花瓣，硕大的前端故意磨蹭着颤抖的穴口，暗示性地顶入一点。这一刻他下达最后的通知，还是一如既往不容拒绝。  
「我要进去了。」

太、太大了。  
穴口被硕大的头部顶开，以一种不容拒绝的方式迅速压入，细微的撕裂感和肿胀感逼得樱唇微微张开，大幅地喘着气，未知的恐惧让纲吉瑟瑟发抖，想哭又哭不出来。破碎的音节变成虚弱的天鹅最后的哀鸣。  
优美的后背似乎紧紧崩成一张弓，却不是仿佛下一秒就要爆发，而是崩裂。她开始细密地喘息，试图让自己放松一些。  
可是好痛。  
交合处传来的刺痛感让她想要退缩，两腿不由自主地想并拢去排挤开入侵者，可是上位让她被禁锢在对方怀里，根本找不到支撑点，只能被迫朝那柄凶器缓缓往下坐。  
「啊……」  
她被情欲浸泡而短暂失声的喉咙终于发出了哀鸣，小手紧紧抓住Reborn的背虚弱地挣扎。狰狞的男性才刚刚进去一个头部，甬道内壁像最上等的贝肉吸附上来，如他所想的一般紧致迷人，令人为之疯狂。他箍住身上人的柳腰干脆利落地翻身，将她狠狠压入床铺，然后掰开柔嫩的大腿长驱而入。纲吉只来得及攥住床单，双瞳一瞬间失了焦——  
被完完整整地贯穿了。  
她的尖叫声几乎喑哑，咬住男人靠在她头侧将她禁锢的手臂，将最尖锐的哭喊压抑在呜咽中。长柄没入处子的花穴，一动不动地蛰伏着，宛如一头随时苏醒的暴虐的巨龙。女孩看样子却丝毫未察觉到他压抑的情绪，贴在他耳边小声地啜泣着。  
「疼、好疼……好疼啊Reborn……」  
Reborn呼出一口浊气，即将脱离失控之际，他俯下身，给了对方一个极尽温柔的吻。就像是这场情欲最初他被赠与的那个吻，轻柔而怜惜，几乎不像是他自己。纲吉却如溺水中抓住了浮木，藕臂攀上他的双肩献上她的双唇，明明流着泪，却还是强迫容纳了他。  
大掌扣住她的纤瘦腰肢，轻轻顶弄她的花心。花穴内流出的汁液混着血丝从两人的交合处缓缓滴下，打湿了她大腿内侧。他们的唇却难舍难分地纠缠，纲吉合上双眼，忍着疼痛将腿小心翼翼地分得更开。或许是相互陪伴的时间太长了，无言之中，她已经读懂了这个吻的意味。  
巨硕从浅浅的顶弄过渡到半根的进出，层层叠叠的贝肉上一秒缠着他不放，很快又被向内破开。Reborn将她的白皙修长的双腿挂在臂弯里，盯着那张疼痛胜于欢愉的脸。紧闭的双眼泄露着她的恐惧不安，可就是带着这样的表情，却近乎执拗又生涩地向他献吻，将他本应是冷漠坚硬的心脏裹进温热的怀抱里。  
他一直等到那双无限温柔和包容的眼眸缓缓睁开，和他在咫尺距离中对望。褐眸中的潜藏的情意一览无余，某种柔软的情绪却像是上等的春药，让他忍不住、几乎狂热地想将怀里的人狠狠占有，撕咬标记。可是他微妙地，从心底刨出那份深刻的感情——他舍不得。意识模糊的纲吉或许不会意识到平日里严苛到无情的老师，在轻易就失控的情欲深渊里对她心软了。  
浅浅的戳刺持续了很长一段时间，处在暴怒边缘的巨兽竭尽所能克制着冲动，慢慢引导她适应。  
不知道过了多久，纲吉终于从疼痛到麻木的深处感受到一丝细微的变化，细碎的嘤咛钻进男人的耳朵里。  
「嗯……」她忍不住抓紧了早被她揉成一团的床单，「Reborn……」  
被呼唤的人挑了挑眉，干净利落抽出性器，然后大肆地一插到底——  
「啊！」  
深入花心的侵略让她尖叫出声，却不再是满怀痛苦的哀鸣。酥麻感微微蔓延开来，花穴里潺潺春水被搅弄出令人脸红心跳的声响，纲吉水润朦胧的双眸有一丝慌乱失焦，青涩的表情被Reborn收入眼底，后者偏头在雪白的脖颈处皮肤上咬下一口。  
宣告着猎物被野兽标记了所有权。  
第一次深入作为信号，自此肉刃的攻势变得极为凶狠，毫无保留地退出又迅猛无比地进入，汁液被翻腾出细碎的泡沫附在穴口，楚楚可怜又妩媚动人。纲吉无措的呼喊被撞得破碎不堪，揪在指缝间的床单几乎要被扯坏。  
「啊……啊！哈呜……」  
她不自觉地偏过头去，用被褥掩盖自己失控的表情。津液从无法停止呻吟的口中淌下，沾湿了枕巾。这个动作带了些许逃避的意味，Reborn下意识地扣住她，狠狠向下一拖，凶器便被牢牢地钉进她的身体里。  
「呜……好痛……」  
男人又衔住她的肩头的皮肤舔舐亲吻，「真的疼？不是爽吗？」  
她哭得缩成一团，脑子里混乱一片，事实上的确分不清欢愉还是疼痛。Reborn将她翻过身去，结实的手臂箍住她的腰，强迫她将雪臀翘起迎合他。小穴被猛烈的动作激得猛烈收缩起来，翻出一丝通红的贝肉，肉刃就这样被簇拥着继续进攻。他挑眉道，「看来你下面的嘴比较会说。」  
「呜……」  
这个姿势刚开始的时候纲吉觉得好受一些，至少控制不住的、让她濒临失控的意识都感到羞耻的暧昧呻吟能够藏在枕巾里。可是紧接着身后的撞击更为骇人，那根凶器几乎还在不断向内，每一次插入仿佛都要更进几寸，永远都比她想象的更深。身体被戳穿的恐惧感让她只能慌不择路地求饶。  
「等、等等……」她呜咽道，「肚子要戳坏了……」  
幼稚又好笑的发言极度取悦了男人。Reborn俯下身，将她暴露在空气中的脊背贴入自己的胸膛，牢牢地锁在怀里。大掌覆住一只雪白的娇乳，惯用枪械的指腹上覆盖着一层薄茧，刮蹭着硬挺的尖芽，惹得身下人又是一阵颤抖。  
「你生理课也没听吗，蠢纲。」他轻轻咬住她的耳廓，「这里不是肚子，是让你怀孕的地方。」  
他的情人心思各异，其中不乏想要怀上他的孩子的。床笫之间保持理智是杀手的基本，他也从未被情人诱惑到停止思考，什么是该做的，什么是不该做的。但他敢打包票，这个蠢货肯定什么都不懂，就这么稀里糊涂地把自己送上来了。  
有那么一秒钟他第一次恶劣地想，不如将错就错就射进她体内，惩罚她生下自己的孩子，为她对自己盲目的信任埋单。  
耳朵是纲吉的敏感处，被吐息覆盖的耳廓通红，分不清是被气息染的还是被言语羞的。在那一瞬间，Reborn能感觉到她身体微微一颤，花穴剧烈收缩起来，大腿也不由自主地蜷起来。雪白的娇躯覆盖上一层薄红，陡然密集的喘息频率从深埋在枕头中间的小脑袋泄出，他迅速反应过来一把扣住她的双腿，将自己完全顶入，逼迫她为自己保留着被打开的状态。  
「啊……」  
纲吉的嗓音喑哑，连着一张被眼泪糊成一片的小脸偏过头来，看上去惨兮兮的。花穴翻腾着汹涌的潮水冲刷凶器的顶部，就这样迎来了又一次高潮。她抱着枕头软下腰去，无助地半趴在床铺上喘息，没料到这个间隙太过短暂，身后的人又将她的大腿抱起来，戳刺着柔软疲惫的花心。  
她几乎叫不出声了。小手胡乱向后握住那人的手臂，祈求片刻的休息。然而破碎的哀求再也换不来一丝怜惜，反而脆弱可怜得想让人狠狠欺负。而她错在向平时欺负她最狠的家伙求饶。双腿被托着夹住对方劲痩的腰身，她浑身上下酥软无力，仿佛只有交合处不断被侵犯的花穴还有一点知觉，连握成拳的手掌也不自觉地摊开，被一只修长有力，骨节分明的大手十指扣住。  
身下的动作似乎逼近临界点，每一下都深深捣入泥泞不堪的花穴。贝肉麻木得跟不上他的动作，只剩满溢的花液被一下又一下的戳刺溅出水声，声音大得似乎都要盖过纲吉支离破碎的呜咽。她攀住禁锢在她颈边的手臂，无法克制地随着他的动作起起伏伏，直到随着锁骨处又一个咬痕，巨刃猛地抽出，微凉的粘液溅在她的腿根上……

纲吉觉得自己像被丢在暴雨之后的原野里，呼吸之间都是潮湿的空气和情欲的味道。掌心相触间传来的温度居然给予她一丝抚慰，让她恍惚之间抬起双眼，水眸在一片模糊之中柔和又温暖。  
Reborn低下头与她对视，片刻后吻上她的唇瓣。  
「下次别再做这种交易，我认为你很吃亏。」  
纲吉闷闷地缩进男人温热的怀抱里。「你这个骗子。」  
「嗯？」  
「你明明是故意放我进屋的。」  
她事后才反应过来，自己带着沐浴过后的气息犹豫不决杵在他房门口的时候，Reborn肯定对这种目的性昭然若揭的计划就有所了然。  
Reborn并不否认，「所以呢？发出邀请却被男人拒绝在门外不是更可怜吗。」  
纲吉撇撇嘴，你肯定不是这么想的。  
「不管怎么样，你要答应我拜托的事。」  
细来想想她的确下了血本，血也流了，眼泪也哭干了，红肿的眼皮重得抬不起来，却还没忘记敲定交易。  
餍足的男人将她纵欲后酸软无力的身体圈进臂弯，看着她在温暖的怀抱里昏昏沉沉地闭上眼。柔软的床铺拥着她沉入梦境。

一个吻轻轻落在额头。  
「睡吧。」

我又如何能够拒绝你。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 磨磨蹭蹭半个月。写来自己爽爽。


End file.
